Lightning Strikes Twice
by ParadeThisCity
Summary: Dark times these are, for once strikes the lighting at the top most tower, twice strikes the lightning in our hearts, for this war. This war is not for the faint at heart, this war is not for cowardly, for those who fight will surely die. The seventh year Girffindors are going to find this out first hand. [rated M for language and sexual themes]
1. Introduction

**4. Enter stranger, but take heed **

**Of what awaits the sin of greed, **

**For those who take, but do not earn **

**Must pay most dearly in their turn. **

**So if you seek beneath our floors **

**A treasure that was never yours, **

**Thief, you have been warned; beware **

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

**— Gringott's Bank **


	2. One: it all starts with a puff of smoke

**a/n: so as some of you may know, I'm writing this a tribute to the people who died in Harry Potter. And yeah maybe's stupid, because they're just characters in a book, but they made my childhood magical, and I'd like to thank them, by telling their story. I'd like to also say that I am trying to make this as cannon as possible with the correct timeline. The only "AU" you could say will be the fact that James has a sister. But other than that they're wont be many un cannon characters who are important. I've only done a light edit so feel free to point any mistakes. There's also a link on my profile to my Harry Potter tumblr, where you can find characters profiles. **

**X , **

**Sam **

**Chapter one| it all starts with a puff of smoke**

_(potter house hold)_

James Potter and Sirus black had a tradition every morning at twenty after five they'd go out into the garden and have a smoke. There were several reasons this was, first off it was because Mrs. Potter would throw an absolute fit every time she caught them smoking, so they'd found a time when she wasn't around to yell. The second reason they did this was because, quite frankly it was peaceful, just them the rising sun and a few puff of smoke; and honestly it was very rare to have peace where Sirius and James were concerned.

The tradition started, the day Sirius ran away from home. It'd been raining that day, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter had spent the day at ministry questioning a group of death eaters the ministry had apprehended, when the shaggy-haired boy had appeared onto their door step- setting off every anti-intruder spells they had set. This sent James off into a panic as he thought [and rightly so as he explained to a laughing Sirius later that day] that Death Eaters had come to kill him, so he sent a patronus off to his parents. His parents afraid for their son's life brought a team of Auror's back to manor with them.

It was safe to say that Sirus Black was not in the slightest embarrassed with all the rucks he causes, but was if anything very pleased that all these wizards had come just because of him [this of course earned him a slap across the back of the head, from his embarrassed best mate.] After Mr. Potter sent the Auror's back to Ministry they asked Sirius why he'd arrived so suddenly, finding out he'd left home for good.

It was then in the Silence of the foyer that Sirus Black lit his cigarettes, and set Mrs. Potter into a fit saying that no son of hers was going to smoke; and Sirus was so astounded at the fact that she'd called him her son, that he'd dropped the object in question and promptly set fire to his trousers. The next morning, James and Sirius ran into one another in the back garden one with the light and the other with cigarettes, and this is exactly what happened the morning of July the twenty- first.

"Wow." Sirius muttered after a few minuets of Silence, "Prongs, mate, it's our last year of school."

James sighed running a hand threw his hair, " I know Padfoot, I don't know if I'm you know, _ready_ for that."

"Fuck." Sirius said blowing out a puff of smoke, " we're honestly done this year. No more detention, or classes or bloody double potions, with the Slytherins."

James laughed softly at the last comment, "Yeah, but just think there's nothing stopping them from trying to off us."

Sirus barked a laugh, "Of course the fight will be twenty to four. But we'll have a flat, all us you and me, moony and wormtail as well. But we'll have to chuck Moony out, because he'll clean _everything." _

"I will never understand how he keeps his socks so nice! Have you seen my socks? Mum actually cringes every times she sees them." James said shaking his head, as they lapped into a conferrable silence once more.

"Five galleons says, Evans still won't go out with you, this year." Sirus said glancing in James's direction. "And another ten says she slaps you at least once in the first week."

"Thanks for the support Padfoot, really fucking fantastic you are." James muttered angrily and bumped his shoulder into the shaggy-haired boy, who merely laughed in return.

"You adore me _ddarling_." Sirus said batting his eyelashes and continuing, "people are starting to talk Prongs. You've haven't been doing a good job of covering up your love for me."

James scoffed scathingly, "They are not!"

"Are too." Rebuffed Sirius.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

Sirus pulled himself up to full height, "ARE TOO INFINTY!"

James blinked and stared, " What-?"

Sirus groaned, "Oh come off it! It's like the most common American muggle saying ever, don't tell me you haven't heard of it?"

James started at him blankly, "Clever. Think I'll use that."

It was times like this, that if a stranger, a muggle perhaps, were to cross the seen of two teenage boys, cigarettes in had mouths open letting the smoke out, that they would not have even thought twice, because they were un-aware of the war that rages in a world so alike but also so different from their own. They would not think twice about the seemingly inconsequent accidents that were becoming more and more frequent. But the fact was people were dying, everyday someone else was kidnapped, else were people were being tortured, whole villages were attacked, and it seemed never ending.

And if a muggle were to pass they would not think, that these two boys had been dancing around the subject of joining the war after school, perhaps even leaving school to join the war. They would not think that these boys had already dogged death several times, but they had and they were.

"Padfoot?" James asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Mmm." Came Sirius's response.

"I'm going to join the order."

Sirus blinked and then grinned, "Well that's a relief, I was worried for a moment, that I was going to blackmail your sorry arse into joining with me, in getting ourselves killed."

The raven-haired boy merely shrugged, "Well someone has too keep you from getting yourself killed, don't they; And moony well, I just don't he's quite got the patients for that, and poor Wormy would be in tears. "

Sirus laughed, "So… told mum yet?"

James sighed heavily, "Yeah, she cried. You?"

"I told her I was going to fight, and that'll probably die, and she is not take any offence to magazines underneath my bed."

This statement caused James to slap him on the head, "You prat! Why'd you go and say that? Stupid Git."

"I was being straight-forward! And everyone says I don't take things seriously!" Sirus humped, "and that's impossible because I am Sirus!"

"That joke got old in second year, Padfoot," James said shaking his head. Well I'm sure Louisa will be much worse then Mum." James said groaning slightly.

"You know," Sirus said sadly, "She's going to want to fight, and She'll be seventeen next year, nobody will be able to stop her."

James ran a hand threw his hair, " I know. Merlin I know, but she's just a kid Sirius, and I know where young, but…" He trailed off at the end.

"I know mate." Sirius sighed, "All the more reasons to fought ourselves, project each other. You, Wormy, Moony and your parents are the only family I've got. Andromeda's made it quite clear she wants no part of this war."

"I know she'll say something about it and Mum will go bonkers and she and Louisa will have a go, and then they'll be no stopping them." James groaned.

"God, if they start fighting, just send me to Voldemort, at least it'll be a quick death." Sirius said, and James chuckled before taking another drag, as they watched the sun rise together.

_(McKinnon household) _

Marlene McKinnon was seething for several reasons. The first was over the fact that Gideon was away on a mission for the order, and she hadn't heard from him in weeks. The second was the fact that it seemed that until she knew weather or not her boyfriend was safe. Which brought her to the third reason, because being woken up at half past eight in the blood morning by your best mate moaning was not how she wished her day to start.

There was a loud bang as Marlene's Mahogany door burst open and the brunette girl narrowed her eyes in anger, pushing her wavy hair out of her face she stormed across the hall and threw the door open. There was a shrike from Dorcas and yell of from Remus in surprise as they broke apart and looked at door. Dorcas was glaring while Remus seemed to still be in shock.

"I get it." Marlene said placing a hand dramatically on her hip, whilst waving the other haphazardly in the air. "Really I do, the urge to tare one another's bloody clothes off. But honestly please and I am asking nicely, use a fucking silencing charm next time you have the urge to shag the shite out of one another."

Dorcas blushed, but then glared at her boyfriend, " You were supposed to cast the charm Lupin."

Remus rolled his eyes, shaking his head," And how Doe was I supposed to bloody do that, with you practically ripping of my pants?"

Marlene grinned wickedly at friend before cocking and eyebrow at the pair," So were ripping the pants of blokes now? Well done Doe, and here I thought Lily would turn you into a stuck up prude, like her."

Dorcas tried and failed to stifle a laugh with her hand," I am not a _prude_ and don't let Lily here you say that, you know angry she gets when you say that."

Marlene shrugged, "I'm telling it like it is Doe, Lily Evans is a prude, and the sooner she accepts it, the sooner she get to shagging."

"Speaking of Shagging," Remus broke in now, looking pointedly at Marlene, "Doe and I were in the middle of that, so if you'd just be so kind to leave."

"Fine, fine," Replied the witch, moving towards the door and calling, "Let me know if he bites during the shag Doe." She heard the werewolf in question laugh before everything went silent.

As she walked down the hall Marlene realized there was no point in trying to sleep again, it wouldn't work; she was too awake. She padded down the hall bare foot, her steps not making a sound, as she traveled further and further away from her two friends. Whilst she was loud, and always up for a good party, Marlene could get used to this, the quite. It wasn't as if she got the best with her family either, because she didn't.

They were just so different; they followed the rules, and cared too much about school. Where as she would rather throw a good party, or play qudditch; Mr. and Mrs. McKinnon disapproved of their daughter playing qudditch, and they disproved of her dreams to play for the holy-head harpies, as they believed that girl shouldn't play qudditch at all, that it sport for boys. Marlene scoffed at the thought; there was nothing bloody wrong with girls playing qudditch. This wasn't the 50's anymore.

"And what's going on in the pretty head of yours." A voice questioned. It was Gideon and Marlene smiled as she turned to face him.

Gideon Prewett was leaning against the wall, red hair brushed out of his face, his dark denim deans were dirty and it looked as if his plaid shirt had a bit of dried blood on it, but Marlene didn't mind because, he was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Well you see," She said softly walking towards him slowly, "I've got this boyfriend, who is a bit an arse, for leaving me all alone for these past few weeks. And the worst pat is the Git didn't even send a patronus or a note, with some random old owl who, probably shouldn't even be alive anymore. "

"Sounds like a rubbish boyfriend, perhaps you should leave him." Gideon replied sardonically, but the tone of his voice didn't match the grin that was rapidly spreading across his face. She was standing in from of him her arms finding their way around his neck brown eyes sparkling with hidden laughter.

"Nah," she said seductively, "despite his flaws I love the stupid Git, and he is quite a good shag anyways."

Gideon laughed loudly, brightly eyes crinkling around the edges as his vividly red hair flopped into his eyes, but he didn't care because right now he had a beautiful bird to kiss and Voldemort himself wouldn't be able to stop him. Marlene gladly accepted the kiss.

Dorcas rolled over clutching the silk sheet to her chest as she drew in rapid shaky breaths. She smiled lopsidedly and turned to face her boyfriend, who had a stupid sort of look on his face.

"Have I ever told you how much, I _love _you?" Dorcas asked shakily as she sucked in air. "Because If I haven't, I really _should_ bloody do it more often."

Remus laughed, before turning to face her, "You're just saying that because, I'm a good shag."

Dorcas hit across the chest but not before laughing," Merlin help us all you sound like Black, I reckon you've been spending to much time with the wanker."

"What," Remus said in mock outrage," I'll have you know I'm a much better than Padfoot."

"Well," Dorcas said sighing dramatically," I guess I'll just have to shag him at Potter's than, just ya know for prof of course."

In response Remus griped her by the pulled her onto of his stark naked body and kissed her soundly, sliding his rough and calloused hands into her soft blonde hair. Dorcas responded in kind, grinning into the kiss, because to be quite honest she was ready for another go.

Remus pulled back suddenly his had sliding down to cup her face," I like this." He whispered his voice horse.

"What, shagging?" Dorcas questioned him. "Because I'm positive that everyone likes shagging."

"No, you idiot," Remus said shaking his head bemused, "I like being here with you. It's nice, and it helps me forget, but the war, and the death eaters, and Voldemort, it's moments like this that give me Hope."

Dorcas smiled, "Me as well." She said it was soft and quite, but it was one of the best moments in her life, and she wanted to remember it forever; and idea struck her. She reached across Remus bumping him in the nose, to which he shouted in surprise and muttered a hasty apology before pulling back with a camera in her hand.

"Smile." She said, and before Remus had time to right himself or even smile, there were blinded by the bright flash of the camera.

"Doe!" Remus spluttered rubbing his eyes and his girlfriend laughed trying to regain her sight," What in the bloody hell was that?"

Dorcas was still laughing, and it felt good, it seemed as if she hadn't felt this happy in a lifetime. "I wanted," she breathed coughing slightly as she regained her composure," to remember this moment, so I took a photo of it."

Remus thought for a moment before grinning," Clever girl."

She smiled before threading hair finger threw his hair, "I know, but where were we." And as she went to kiss him, there was a loud bang on the door.

"Oi! Lupin, Meadows! Were supposed to be round James in half and hour, so I'd get a move if I were you." And then as quickly as she came, Marlene was gone, and Dorcas huffed.

"Ugh," moaned the blonde Witch," She's such a bitch sometimes."

"She's your mate." Chuckled Remus fondly as he kissed her forehead, and rolled her away from, so he could dress. "And she's a bit of a bitch most of them time you mean."

"Don't mock me Lupin, or you'll have to find another girlfriend."

"Gah, and then who would I shag." The werewolf was promptly hit the face with a pillow, by his disgruntled girlfriend. If the day continued this it would be one of the best the pair had in a while.

_(the corksworth chapel) _

It was possible that this was one of the worst days in Lily Evans entire life. Worse than that time in the second year when she'd gotten a poor on her transfiguration homework, or in her fourth year, when Mulciber had cursed her, and her hair turned into snakes and worse than the time in the fifth year when Severus had called her _mublood. _Yes Petunia Dursely neè Evans's wedding was much worse than anything Lily had experience in her life.

But things is, that It wasn't the wedding it self, it more over the fact that she'd been forced to be a bridesmaid, by her mother no-less [hair sister had begrudgingly done as asked by her mother] or that the dress was bloody fucking pink; or even that Petunia kept giving her dirty looks. No the reason Lily was having a bad day, was they way she felt; and was out of place.

The conversations she was expected to have about such mundane things, like shopping, and how her cousin Arnold had finally purposed to his girlfriend, Betty. The fact the elections for a new prime-minster were taking way and Her Uncle Stefan was hoping it would be Andrew Stebbins as he'd probably cut the taxes, Because to be quite honest Lily Evans didn't give a damn about any these things.

It'd gotten harder and harder to ease into muggle world with each coming summer, and was harder now with the way things were going the war. It was horrid, it seemed that with every coming day there were more death, and more mas killings, so some else's whole family had been murdered, and the ministry was no closer to stopping Voldemort than they wizarding community was to abandoning qudditch as a sport.

It was just so _stupid. _It angered the young redheaded witch whenever she thought about Voldemort and all his fucking followers, because they were just barking mad. Who cared if she or anyone else for that matter didn't come from an all wizard Family? Who honestly gave a damn- and yes she knew some people did- about where people came from, or the fact their were muggle's because the death eaters seemed to hate them as as-well.

It was just what'd been going on with American muggles with everything that'd been going on with race, it was just rubbish, in her opinion. But none of that mattered because if the world was run by Lily Evans, she wouldn't be at this bloody wedding, she would in the most horrendous pink dress, there wouldn't be a stupid war going on, and Petunia would hate her.

"Your still here then."

Lily jumped and spun around on the spot, coming face to face with the bride: her sister. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"Just so you Vernon knows nothing of your _abnormality_, and I'm going to keep that way." Petunia sneered at her younger sister," Stay away from my family _Freak." _

And Lily snapped, maybe it was the fact that she didn't even want to be here, or everything that'd been going on in her life, but she'd had quite enough of Petunia.

"Shut _up_ Tuney, I'm tried of all this rubbish. I know you hate me, and what I am, but don't act like I'm some filthy thing would isn't fit to wash you're shoes! I've put with you long enough, and I've had it. I didn't even want to come today you know that? I would have much rather sat at home, going over my _spell_ books and practicing _magic _or maybe I'll practice magic. I'll even make a game out of it: _How much magic can Lily Preform before the guest notice_ got a nice to it doesn't it." Lily sneered glaring at her sister.

Petunia was seething her jaw was locked and her fist were clenched tightly, she was turning a brilliant shade of red as she eyes her sister such anger that it _may_ have surprised if she hadn't been so upset.

"Get out." Hissed Petunia, " Get out you stupid little _freak_ and don't back! As far as you should be concerned, I don't have a sister anymore! I am ashamed to be related to you! Now GO! "

Lily's smile was devilish as she stepped slightly closer to her sister," Fine then. But just so know, I jinxed every _one_ of your presents, considering it a parting gift. Bye _Tuney,_ the wedding was so lovely." And with that Lily Evans left the with a quick goodbye to her mum dad, because she couldn't stand to be there any longer, it was too much, and while she was strong she wasn't that strong. As she left the church she hurried round to the alleyway and disappeared on the spot.

_(MacDonald's Household)_

"Pete." Mary said as she tried to stop her giggling," Come on Pete, just let me help you, there really no need to be embarrassed."

But Peter Pettigrew wasn't having any of it, he refused to let her anywhere near him," No, Mar, _I _can fix it."

Mary chose to ignore him. He was being stupid, they both knew he was rubbish at healing charms. She moved forward, and with strength that neither knew she had she forced him into a chair, "Sit."

Peter sat down looking extremely glum, as he sulked over his broken nose. He hadn't meant for it to happen he was trying to be romantic. In stead he'd ended up with a broken nose and the picnic he'd prepared had been scattered across the MacDonald's garden, before they'd even been able to eat any of it.

"I was just trying to be romantic." He mumbled looking at his feet when he'd heard footsteps approach.

Mary sighed as she moved back into the kitchen and crouched down to face her boyfriend, "I know, and it was very sweet, you just might want to watch out for tree roots next time."

Peter let out a little laugh, "Yeah, probably."

She smiled kindly at him brushing his hair back, before giving him a serious look, "Now don't move, I'd hate to take your eye out." He sat motionless, and quick as a flash Mary flicked her wand and Peter's nose snapped back into place, he winced slightly but other than he made no sign of discomfort.

"There ya go," Mary, said standing back and moving towards the stove, "Now how about a spot of soup, I am rather hungry."

Before she could do more than get the kettle out, there was a sharp rap on the door. She sighed and moved towards the hall, nobody was supposed to stop by the house were they?

Mary opened to find the door to a slightly frazzled and angry red haired witch standing on her front steps.

"Lily!" Mary said in surprise stepping aside to let her friend in before shutting the door again, "What are you doing here, I though your sister was getting married today?"

"She did." Replied the witch sourly," And we got in a row and I left, I just couldn't take it any bloody more. "

"Aw, Lily I'm so sorry." Mary said sympathetically, "But your just in time for soup. Pete's here as well, I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you."

The two witched made their way back into the kitchen, where the shortest marauder currently had his head sticking in the cupboards of MacDonald's kitchen. Lily smiled; she'd always like him best out of the four troublemakers.

"Lo, Peter." Lily chirped cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Lo Lily," Peter said pulling his face out of cupboard a biscuit clutched in his hand," I didn't know you were coming over."

"I was feeling spontaneous." She shrugged, "And I heard Mary was making soup."

Peter nodded," She makes good soup, and Pudding have you had any of her pudding, because I'd rivals the house elves of Hogwarts."

Lily shook her head," Can't say I have." She turned towards her petite friend. "Mar, I think you're going to have to make us a spot of pudding, just because you know I haven't had any."

Peter interjected it here," Some might say it's an injustice."

Lily nodded grinning now, "Definitely an Injustice."

Mary mocked glared at the pair," If I didn't know any better, I'd say you both were just using me for my food."

"Of course not, Mary how in Merlin's name could think so low of, I have half a mind to leave now." Lily said mock hurt, as she turned her nose into the air and let out a very fake sob.

"Lily." Mary laughed," I'm telling you this as a friend, please don't ever quite being a witch to act, you're really, really dreadful at it."

This only caused Lily to sour and toss her cardigan at her friend, who merely and went to get the things for the soup. They chatted about nothing of importance, and sometimes skirting around the serious ongoing of the wizarding world. They just started the pudding (which was as good as Peter said it was) when a peck of owls flew through the window dropping the letters and promptly flying off again.

"Oh!" Lily said reaching forward for the letter addressed to her. "Hogwarts letters." And it was then that Mary remembered.

"Pete." She said suddenly, "What the time?"

"Half past twelve why?" Asked the Wizard.

"Dammit!" Swore Mary," We were supposed to be at James hours ago, I completely forgot we were going over there today!"

"Potters?" Lily asked weary of where this conversation was going, she wasn't quite ready to go home now," Why are you going to his?"

"Remus, Doe, Marlene, are going as well, we were all going to open our letters together. Cause it's our last year and all, and we would have invited you, but since it's James, we didn't really think you'd want too." Mary explained, before she turned to Peter. "We'd better hurry, before they start to worry."

Peter stood up and started moving towards the hall again, "I'll grab my cloke then."

"Mine too please." Called Mary before looking at her red haired friend who seemed a bit down," You're welcome to come as well Lily, James won't mind, if you come to and Marlene and Doe have been dying to see you."

"Thanks," Lily said dryly," But I think I'll stay here, thanks for asking though."

Mary sighed and accepted her cloke from peter who'd returned, "If you Change your mind, there's floo by the fire, I had our house few years back, and it'll be 'potter manor' alright?"

Lily smiled a tight smile, "I'll be fine Mary, I promise, I'll just hang here till you get back."

"If your sure." Mary mumbled before giving her quick and making her to the garden. Peter hugged Lily quickly before following his girlfriend outside, where they disparateded.

_(Potter household) _

"You don't think something's happened, do you?" Marlene asked as she bit into a cherry Danish. " I mean should we poke around Mar's should me."

Sirius shook his head," If something had happened, Pete would have told us. There probably just shagging or whatever."

"How much _longer_ are we going to wait Prongs, Moony, I'm board, and McKinnon here's hogging all the damn food."

"Oi!" Marlene said glaring at Sirius," I'll have you no, I'm only this hungry, because Doe refused to make me breakfast."

"I'm not going to always be there to cook for you, Marls it's about time you learn how." Dorcas chided as she sat playing avidly with Remus's hair.

"Of course, you won't Doe, I'm not daft." Marlene said sounding annoyed, but grinning all the same," I couldn't possibly live with tow you with all the contest shagging, and it wouldn't be that bad, if you'd quite screaming his name every blood five minuets. "

This peaked Sirius's interest," So Moony, finally bedded the bird, did you?"

Dorcas glared at him, "Ugh, Black you make it sound so dirty."

"Sex," Sirius stated matter o' factly," can be very Dirty, Meadows. I could show you if you like. Give Remus some notes, and how to improve his shagging skills."

Remus looked up a Sirius now," Honestly Padfoot, you're just going to have to admit, that birds find me to be a much better shag than, you and move on. It'll only make you unhappy if you keep kidding yourself like this."

"No!" James interjected now, as he walked into Drawing room," I don't want to think about the pair of you having sex with anyone. I don't need the image in my mind. New subject, please."

Sirius stuck his tongue out childishly at Remus before turning to face the group, "I say we give it five minuets, before we assume they aren't coming, and open the bloody letter."

"Wow," Marlene said surprised," Black I never knew you cared so much about school."

"I don't." Sirius corrected her," I just board, that's all. And Prongs- he jerked his thumb and the Potter boy- made me promise not jinx anybody today."

Before anyone could respond to this there was a loud from the hall, before a sheepishly embarrassed Mary and Peter ambled into the room.

"Sorry, we forgot the letters where coming today." Mary apologized moving to hug greet her hugs. "And then Lily came over, which surprised me as well."

"Evans?" James said perking," What'd she want."

"I think she just needed a friend, her sister got married today, and well they don't get on. Her sisters quite awful to her really, she didn't say much about it though.

James opened his mouth, but Mary cut him raising her hand," I told her she's welcome, and who knows maybe, she'll come."

James nodded," Alright then, how about lunch, and then well open our letters, I'm starving anyways."

Sirius whooped, "Thank Merlin, Oi James Louisa up yet? It's mid day, she can't sleep forever."

James paused before calling, "Nell." With a loud crack a small houself appeared it had tea down drawn around her waist, her eyes were large as saucers and bright blue.

"Can Nelly be of serve to young master James?" asked the Elf her voice squeaky but almost so quite that no one would have heard her.

"Nelly, do you know if Louisa's awake yet?" James asked, and the Elf shook her head, "Okay do you think you could wake her up and send her down for food?"

The elf nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Anything Master James needs." And not a second later, the houself was already gone, with another loud crack.

"Ella's here?" Marlene said surprised," She's not usually back here this early is she?"

James nodded," Yeah, but she's had a falling out with her mates, and she's really upset so she came home early. Spends most of her time sleeping thought, and if she's not sleeping she's out back hitting bludgers."

"She said anything about it." Mary asked concerned, for her friend's sister. Although Mary had only Met Ella twice she seemed to be just like her brother, slightly arrogant but always up for a good laugh, and fiercely protective of her friends.

James shook his head," Nah, but come one then, before the food cools, snitch must have the food done by now."

There where many things that could be said about Ellaouisa Potter. She was beautiful, her hair was a chestnut brown colour and it was violently curly. She was a gifted witch, and an extremely skilled dueler. Anyone who knew her would know she'd die for any of her family or friends. James would tell you that his sister was one of the most important people in the world to him. Sirius would tell you that you didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her curses, and her temper could rival that of Lily Evans (and Lily's temper was legendary).

Remus would tell you that, she was brilliant, and one of the first people he'd go if he ever wanted to know anything about magic (aside from James and Sirius who were just as knowledge in magic). Peter would tell you of her kind sprit, and how she was always there when he felt a bit left out by his mates. Yes it was safe to say that there many things you could say about Ellaouisa Potter, but perhaps the most common was nobody wanted to near her when she'd been woken up against her will.

It was minuets later, when you could here the slamming of doors, numerous curses, and the stomping of feet before a agitated Ella Potter entered the Kitchen much to chagrin of the witches and wizards eating lunch.

"I hate you." Ella mumbled as she passed James and plopping down in a chair in between Remus and Sirius. "Pass the marmalade though."

James grinned cheekily before passing the jar over, "Thought you hated me."

The witch in question threw him a glare muttering under breath, before spreading the marmalade across a piece of bread. "I do. Honestly James, why'd you go and have Nell wake me up?"

"Cause, Louisa." James said loading his plate with a couple of chicken legs, "You can't just sleep all day, and night because you've had a falling out a friend. You've got to get out there and do _something_."

"You don't get it Jamie." Ella sighed setting her bread down," I didn't just fall out with Oliver, he-he supports Voldemort."

There was silence from the Seven Gryffindor's nobody seemed to want to say anything so Ella continued, " We were at the beach, and I said something about, Voldemort and how it's shocking that one nutter and his barking followers can cause so much damage, and he started talking about how he had the right idea, and there was something so _un natural _about muggle-borns. " She drew in a shaky breath, and pushed her hair away from her face before continuing,

"And we argued, and I told that his mad for thinking that way, and that magic was magic, and there was no point in getting so upset about that people from muggle families were witches and wizards." She was getting hysterical now, shocking James because Ella was never on to get so upset, "And then we argued a bit more, and finally he pulled out his wand, and I was so shocked that I could even pull mine in time, and he tired to curse me but I managed to get my wits back and move out of the way. But he just kept going, it was if he was trying to kill me. But then finally I managed to disarm him, and I told that If he ever came near me again, I'd fight back, and then I packed my bags and left."

There was silence for a few moments. James pushed his chair back, rounded the table, pulled her up and drew her into a tight tug, to which her responded, folding her face into the crook of his neck.

James pulled back and smiled sadly at her," Oliver Westworth is a stupid prick who isn't worth your time or tears, Louisa. And who needs get's like them in our lives right? Cheer up will you?"

The conversation was rather light from that point, and nobody brought up Oliver Westworth or Voldemort and his followers for that matter. Sirus and James entertained everyone by standing up on the oak table and reciting Romeo and Juliet to one another, to which everyone was shocked to knew Sirius knew, growing as a black and all.

Lunch was over, and Ella was smiling again, when they went to open their letters. However the group of young witches and Wizards was interrupted when they hair muffled grunting and the shattering of a vase. James stood up at once wand drawn.

"Isn't the manor protected?" Remus asked looking at James's wand.

"Yeah," James said," but you can never to be careful in times like these, wait here."

James moved swiftly, but silently moved through the halls of the manor towards the drawing room, where the noise had originated. He gripped his wand tightly as he neared the room, before pressing himself firmly into in the wall. Slowly sticking his wand before he moved into the room-

-Only to find Lily Evans facing him startling them both so much that they screamed.

"Bilmey Evans." James said clutching his heart," What are you trying to do Kill me."

Before she could answer there was the sound of shuffling and six witches and wizards burst into the room wands drawn looking around from signs of death eaters, only to find a two very shell shocked people, both gasping for air.

"JAME-Evans? What are you doing here?" Sirius spoke the first to lower his wand.

Lily shifted nervously on the spot, "Well Mary, said she was coming here, and that James wouldn't mind I came around. It's just I was all by myself and I starting thinking of my sister. And well Mary said you wouldn't mind!" Lily was babbling rather nervously, because to be honest she'd come here on whim, and was starting to regret it.

"Course your welcome here Evans, you've got your letter right?" James asked, and Lily nodded holding up her letter. "Right then, back to the Kitchen everyone."

James moved forward motioning for Lily to follow, as he moved to talk to Sirius about the up coming qudditch season. It was Ella however who fell back and into to step Lily.

"So you're _Lily Evans_ then?" She asked shooting the red head a glance. "Only my brothers talked about every summer since the fist time he'd gone of to Hogwarts."

Lily cleared her throat, "Erm yeah, that's me I guess."

Ella nodded," You are pretty than, I'm Ella by the way, James's sister."

"I never knew he had a sister, why don't you go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked curiously as she eyes the younger Potter, whose eyes were the Hazel as her brothers.

Ella shrugged," Got and Invitation to study at a school in America, for extremely gifted witches and wizards, and I took it. Trust if you'd gone your whole life being compared to someone, and then get the change to get away from it all you'd take it all too."

Lily nodded," Understandable."

Ella surveyed Lily Evans as they made their way back into the kitchen, where Sirius was currently giving a speech on Merlin only knew what. She was beautiful there was no denying that, with her deep red hair, and bright green; a bit like Christmas actually. If everything her brother had said was true, she also smart, and talented with wand, but Ella wasn't sure…yet of what she really thought of the witch.

"_No!" _

It was Sirius who'd called out, starling everyone. Ella's eyes came back into to focus as Sirius broke into her thoughts, everyone was reading their letters, but James's back was turned to her and Sirius was staring shocked at whatever he was holding.

"Lily!" Mary said excitedly and Ella's head whipped towards the group of Gryffindor's girls currently huddled near a corner. "You're head girl! That's so exciting, your parents will be so proud!"

The red headed which was hugged, by all her friends, but James and Sirius were still rooted to the spot, staring at whatever it was that James had.

"Prongs?" Remus said moving over towards his friends after congratulating the new head girl, "What is it?"

James turned slowly to face the group, " I've been made head boy."

It was silent before Marlene bust into laughter," Ha-ha, Oh my Merlin, Dumbledore's really off his rocker! Making James head boy, no offence James but you aren't exactly a model student."

James chuckled rather nervously," None taken McKinnon."

"I always thought it would be Warren Duke, you know that prat from Ravenclaw, I don't think he's got a rule breaking bone in his body, so full of himself as well. Did you here last year at the beginning of last term, going on about his nine O's on his OWL's. " Dorcas said scoff at the thought of the oaf.

"Thought it'd be him as well." Remus agreed with his girlfriend, "I've broken to many rules and I don't during this time we'd ever had a Slytherin Head boy and Girl."

"Alright Evans?" James asked nervously keeping his distance as he address the girl, she was staring at him intently."

She shook her head," Right then, Potter. If were going to working with one another, I think it's about time we call truce, no more fighting or we'll never get anything done."

James grinned relieved," Alright, on one condition, You have to let me call you Lily, and you've got to call me James."

Lily smiled slightly holding out her hand for him to shake," Deal."

It was a nice moment, and everyone was glad to see the pair getting on, well all accept two. Sirus, and Ella were not thrilled. Sirus had heard first hands the things that Lily had said to James, every time he'd ask her out, he'd known the effect it'd had on his best friend, and he was nun to pleased to see that Lily Evans still had a huge hold on his best mate.

Ella had only heard of things of that the new head girl had said to her brother, but it wasn't that she had been so cruel that bothered her the most it (even though it did) it was more of what she felt. There was something between these two, and it looked as if Ella was going to have to share, her brother and that was something she did not like to do, she didn't at all.

"Oh!" Dorcas said excitedly, " We've got to get a photo of this!" The blonde witch moved to where her bag laid on the floor before rummaging throw it. She pulled out the camera she'd used earlier to snap a photo of herself and Remus.

"Excellent Idea Meadows." James agreed. " Snitch!"

Another houself appeared looking at James, "Master called." Wheezed the Elf.

" I don't want to be a bother, Snitch, but do you can take a photo for us quickly?" Asked James.

"Of course," the elf said bowing deeply," Anything young Master needs."

Dorcas and Mary started arranging them all into place, putting the boy in the back as they towered over everyone and also dragging a hesitant into the photo. They were finally ready.

"Alright snitch on three?" James said, the Elf nodded, "Alright everyone say Qudditch."

"One…Two…Three!"

"Qudditch!"


	3. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Hi! **

** So yeah, this isn't a chapter, I actually want to put something to a poll, and grab your guys opinion on it. So I've decided that I want to tell the story of the sixth year as well, and I want to know if you guys think I should just, take down the first chapter and just post it from the sixth year and get back to the first chapter, or if you'd rather I just leave it and cover the sixth year and then pick right back up after the first chapter. So you can either comment you're choice in review or in the poll, that'll hopefully be open when you read this. **

**x, **

**Sam **


End file.
